What Do You Want?
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: Charlie Weasley never did anything for himself. He only ever wanted to make others happy. He put aside his own desires to make others happy. Colleen Winters spent her life taking care of others and getting hurt over and over again. All she wants is to be left alone and to get through school as invisible as possible. When fate pulls them together they might just find happiness.


AN: I found very few Charlie Weasley stories out there that are with an OC. I absolutely love Charlie. He's one of my favorites and I hated how he isn't in much of the books because I feel like given the chance he would be a pretty awesome character. So I decided I'd go ahead and build upon him and put him in a story because like I said, there are very few good Charlie stories out there. This is when Charlie and Colleen are in their fifth year, Bill will be in his final year and Percy will be in his second.

* * *

The library was one of Colleen's safe places. Her friends call it one of the corners that would hide in. It was always so quiet and peaceful. Colleen would go in search of a dark corner behind the many bookshelves, taking safety there and settling down to get some work done or to read her day away. Sometimes she went there to just get away from life and take some time to think. No matter what it was always the first place her friends went to when looking for her.

When Nymphadora Tonks found Colleen, the young girl was surrounded by stacks of books and was laying on her stomach, writing out an essay for class with her emotion ink, it would change color depending on the mood she was in when writing with it, sometimes the ink became a completely different color than when Colleen started.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asks as she flops herself ungracefully down before Colleen.

"Working on my potion essay." They've only been back to school for a month and already the professors were cracking down with the work. They were fifth years now and that meanth school was going to be even more difficult for them. This was the year things got more serious. In only two more years they will graduate and go off to start working.

"Interesting, interesting." Tonks says, nodding as if she truly was interested, but Colleen wasn't fooled. Tonks didn't come here to talk about classes. Tonks did well in school, but she also waited until the last minute to do anything and hated people talking about it because she said it made her ansy. "So, speaking of potions…" Colleen lifts her eyes up and raises an eyebrow at her best friend.

Tonks was more than a best friend, she was her cousin. Colleen's parents were killed by Voldemort when Colleen was five years old, almost six. It was Tonks' cousin that took Colleen in, adopting her as his own, and raising her. Him and his wife. Over time Tonks became Colleen's best friend, her cousin, and her sister. They were extremely close. They even got into the same house together, Hufflepuff.

"What do you need?" Colleen asks, dipping her quill into more ink. Her voice was resigned, she knew whatever Tonks wanted that Colleen would give into in the end, so she didn't bother wasting time arguing. In the end Tonks would get what she wanted and Colleen would complain and do it.

"It's not really what I need, but what a friend of mine needs." Colleen lifts a dark eyebrow, lifting her dark chocolate eyes to stare into the eyes of her closest friend.

"Jasper?"

"No, not Jasper." Jasper was their other friend. He was a gryffindor and their third man in their three musketeers group.

"Who then?" Tonks was nice to everyone and everyone loved her, but only Jasper and Colleen were her actual friends. They were the ones that Tonks spent every minute with and they were the ones that she told all her secret to.

"Charlie Weasley." Except for Charlie. Colleen never met the boy, but Tonks had befriended him two years ago. She never tried to get him accepted into their tight knit group, but whenever she wasn't with Jasper or Colleen then she was with Charlie. She never talked about Charlie around Jasper or Colleen. She kept the group separate from Charlie. Jasper and Colleen weren't always the most welcoming to outsiders, they both were very guarded and Tonks knew better than to try to force someone in with them. It took Colleen years until she accepted Jasper.

"Mm." It's all Colleen says, clearly uninterested to know anything about Tonks' 'other friend'. She didn't dislike Charlie, but she also didn't care to meet him. He wasn't important in her life. He was just Tonks' other friend and Colleen never bother with him or his and Tonks' friendship. She was all too happy to keep the two groups separate from each other.

"Look, Collie, you know I don't expect you or Jasper to be his friends." Colleen lifts her eyes.

"He isn't joining us, Tonks. We don't need him. Three is enough." She looks back down at her essay.

"Technically there was four musketeers." Colleen frowns.

"No, it's the three musketeers."

"Yeah, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, but two thirds of the way through the book D'Artagnan becomes an official member of the musketeers. And the musketeers were known as 'The Inseparables'. They were a trio within the larger group of musketeers." Colleen blows out a breath.

"This is why you shouldn't read muggle literature. And if this is your subtle way to weasel the Weasley in then save your breath. Three is plenty, four is too many." Tonks doesn't bother to argue, she just nods. She knows better than to push Colleen.

"I'm not here to push Charlie into our group. I am here to ask if you could help him with Potions."

"Potions?"

"Yes, he is bloody awful at it and could use all the help he could get and you are the best in our year, so better to tutor him." Colleen frowns, her mind thinking of all the options and points. "He isn't a bad guy, Collie and you don't need to be his friend. Just his tutor. I would never try to weasel a person into the group without permission from both you and Jasper. I am only asking for you to tutor him."

"Does he want me to tutor him? Does he know you're asking me to help him?"

"Yes. He knows I am asking you and I told him you are the best he could ask for, so he is more willing to work with you if it means he gets a good mark in the class." Colleen huffs and puts her quill down. She might be distant from everyone outside her small circle of friends, but she wasn't mean.

"If he really needs the help then tell him to meet me in the library right after all our classes have ended for the day. Bring him to my corner."

"Thank you, thank you." Colleen quickly moves her ink and essay away from Tonks as the energetic girl throws herself at Colleen. "I really appreciate this. If I have to listen to another complaint from Charlie about his potion class then I will scream."

"Yeah, yeah, you idiot. Now let me go." Colleen says with only affection and laughter in her voice. Tonks smiles and lets Colleen go.

"I'm going to go tell Charlie. Bye." Tonks stands up and twirls around. "Hi Jasper, bye Jasper." Tonks says before rushing out, tripping over a bag on her way out.

"She is a human tornado. Brings destruction wherever she goes." Jasper chuckles as he takes a seat. "So, what did she want this time?" Jasper was handsome. Bright blonde hair, short and spiky, beautiful emerald green eyes, tan sun-kissed skin. Most girls would be lucky to have him, but Colleen simply seems him as a brother and her best friend.

"Wants me to tutor Charlie Weasley in Potions." Jasper makes a face.

"Charlie Weasley? When is Tonks going to ditch that loser? I mean, it's been, what, three years?"

"Two." Colleen corrects quietly.

"Whatever, why does she need him anyways? She has us." Colleen just shrugs. Jasper is in a mood and Colleen didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper, so she kept quiet and kept her head down. Jasper scoffs and shakes his head. "Charlie Weasley." Jasper glances down at her. "Did you say yes?"

"I couldn't really say no, could I?" Colleen questions as she looks up at Jasper. Jasper made a face to say that he clearly thought she could and should have said no. "He needs help in Potions and I'm not just going to let him fail because I don't want to be his friend."

"Tonks should know better than to try to force him onto you anyways. We don't want him." Jasper snaps. Colleen lowers her eyes and goes back to her essay.

"Tonks is just trying to help her friend."

"We're her friends, Colleen. Not Charlie Weasley."

"Jasper-"

"No! I put up with this shit for two years. We are her friends. Us. We don't need anymore people. Especially Charlie Weasley." Colleen perps her lips.

"What do you have against Charlie?"

"What do I-" Jasper scoffs and rolls his eyes. "For starters he's taking Tonks away. He's breaking our group up. Separating us. Trying to force himself inside our circle. He doesn't belong. He isn't allowed." Colleen frowns and sits up, kneeling down and gathering her books. "Where are you going?"

"I am not going to sit here when you are in a mood. Go cool down and then we'll talk."

"Collie." Colleen frowns as Jasper grabs her wrist, running his thumb across the smooth skin. "I don't want you around, Charlie. I don't trust him."

"You don't know him. Neither of us do." Colleen says, not quite sure why she was defending the boy, but knowing that he didn't deserve Jasper's rath. "I do not plan to invite him into our group nor do I plan to be his friend. I'm just tutoring him, Jasper." Colleen heft her bag up and makes her way out of the library. She didn't know what was up with Jasper, but she was not going to stick around with him upset. Jasper had a bad temper and although he didn't scare Colleen because she knew he'd never hurt her, she still rather not be near him when he was that upset. It was better for everyone if Jasper was alone and got a chance to cool down when he was worked up like that.

Colleen dumps her books and her bag in her dorm before she made her way to the great hall. She knew Tonks would be waiting for her, but what she didn't expect was to find her waiting there, while talking animatedly with the one and only Charlie Weasley.

Colleen sighs, but makes her way over to the pair, wanting to get this over with. "Hey, Tonks." Tonks spins around a smile gracing her face as she looked at Colleen. The man behind Tonks was cute. Colleen could see why all the girls talked about him. He was tall and burly, muscles obviously from years of quidditch, and he had bright red hair, which fell straight and thick down to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep navy blue, while his skin was covered in enough freckles to make him almost seem tan. He was cute, but Colleen wasn't interested. She didn't need nor want anyone else in her life. Tonks and Jasper were all the people she needed. But she could see Tonks being with him. They made an interesting pair with Tonks bright pink hair and dark twinkling eyes. But Tonks had told Colleen many times that they were just friends.

"Collie, this is Charlie. Charlie this is my cousin, Colleen." Tonks introduces with wild hand gestures and bright smiles included. Colleen gives Charlie a kind smile. Even if Colleen had a hard time letting people past her walls she was always kind and generous to everyone. She just didn't let them get close.

"It's nice to meet you. I just want to thank you for agreeing to help me. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get through this year of potions."

Colleen nods. "It isn't a problem. We'll start as soon as you like."

"Colleen is a genius in potions, gets it from her dad. There isn't a better person for you to have as a tutor. She'll get you to past with an outstanding." Colleen glances at Tonks. She wouldn't promise Charlie anything until she saw for herself just how bad Charlie was.

"We'll see." Colleen compromises. "We should get out seats." She goes to move, but Tonks grabs her rather roughly, causing Tonks to trip and pull her with her. Colleen goes tumbling down, but lets a surprised gasp as she found herself caught before she can hit the ground beside Tonks.

"Easy." Colleen glances over and sees Charlie holding her from behind, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her arm. Colleen clears her throat and pulls herself away from Charlie.

"If you're going down do not take me with you." Colleen tells Tonks.

"Sorry." Tonks giggles. "I was trying to stop you so I can ask if you knew where Jasper was."

"He was in a mood." Tonks frowns.

"Oh."

"He'll show up later."

"Right. Help?" Tonks holds out her hand, but Colleen just stares down at her.

"I'm not joining you on the floor. I've learned my lesson with helping you." Charlie chuckles and grabs Tonks' hand, pulling up to her feet.

"You gotta watch out for this one. She'll take you down in a second if you're not careful."

"I'm well aware." Colleen says before spinning on her heels and walking inside the great hall, not bothering to wait up for Tonks. Colleen sits down in an empty seat and begins loading her plate. Tonks joins her a minute later, glancing over at her with a look, which Colleen ignores. She didn't want to decipher to look. Merlin only knew what that crazy girl was thinking this time.

* * *

AN: So at first I planned to make Colleen a shy and timid girl, but somehow I ended up with this. A girl who is deeply guarded and distant. I normally just let my writing go where ever it wants, but let me know what you think about Colleen. I think I like how she is starting out, but I still would like to hear what you have to say.


End file.
